


Violin Music

by Liekinloimu



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liekinloimu/pseuds/Liekinloimu
Summary: Sometimes the best revenge is just you being yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Revenge" in the Big Short challege in Rough Trade. Unbetad.
> 
> Note to those unfamiliar with the show: Brian and Justin have an open relationship, with certain lines drawn by Justin, which Brian adheres to (and he followed them even when they were broken up), so he is not being unfaithful here. There was a lot of unfaithfulness going around by first Justin and then Ethan, but Brian never strayed outside the agreed parameters.
> 
> Also, Brian is a master at lying to himself about his feelings.

Brian really hadn’t wanted to attend the concert today, but his client had insisted. And even if, most of the time, he had no problem telling people to go fuck themselves, he knew sometimes you had to give in to the clients to keep them happy.

Although, had somebody told him there would be violin music, he would have told them hell the fuck no and the client could go and suck their dick as far as he was concerned.

He’d thought things were not totally unbearable after the first hour or two, when the client’s representative had blown him in the men’s room, but then that lying little asshole had come on stage.

\----------------------------

And now here he was, standing in a street corner of Liberty Avenue, in the dark, having followed Ian. He took a long drag from his cigarette.

Maybe he just wanted to make sure the asshole would keep his distance. Even if Emrys was probably waving his wand, with rings attached, to another soft-hearted romantic right now. Brian grimaced and wiped away the image the words had conjured up in his mind. The last thing he wanted to think about was Errol’s _sword_. Some things could be even more revolting to think about than the munchers’ sex life.

Well – Brian had to admit, if only to himself, that he maybe wanted to rub it in Erwin’s face that despite all the so called _romance_ , Justin had still returned to him when all was said and done. That honest fucking beat lying romance any day. Justin leaving Edmund and his closeted breeder fantasy behind and eventually even getting that nice bubble butt back to the loft was proof enough. Even if Brian knew Justin would eventually leave, at least he wasn’t going to waste his life playing on the idiotic life expectancies created by fucking heterosexuals.

Brian had to concede the little shit really was the best fuck he’d ever had. Not that he’d ever tell that to Justin’s face. No need to inflate the kid’s ego. And of course he’d been the only one Brian ever even wanted to fuck twice. Obviously, as he had since been fucking sweet Sunshine to next galaxy and back.

Brian crushed his cigarette under his heel, pushed his hands in his jacket pockets and walked towards the black figure fumbling in front of the doors of the next building.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Elric and his soul sucking violin. Fancy meeting you here,” he said with falsely innocent voice and insincere smile.

The figure jumped in shock and turned around. “Kinney.” There was a mix of relief, annoyance and nervousness in the voice. “What do you want?”

Elyon chose not to react to Brian’s barb. Interesting. Fiddler was finally learning to pick his battles.

“Nothing.” Brian spread the hands still in the pockets of his jacket. “Just on my evening walk. Nice playing at the event hall. Although, I thought a big star like you wouldn’t come to these local events anymore.”

“You were there? Of course you were.”  The violinist looked resigned. No reaction to the star comment either. Things were not going all that well for Evan, it seemed. “You got what you want. I heard Justin is back being your boytoy. Why are you following me?”

“Wanted to see if the romance is still alive.”  “And Justin is not my anything. He is his own man and does what he wants. Like he always has.”

“I don’t get it. What does he see in you? You don’t respect him and you’ll never be able to give him what he wants.”

“Ah, you think cheating shows respect?” Brian rolled his eyes. “I expect him to be the best man he can be. I really don’t care if you think that is respect or not. I don’t give empty promises but I do give him what he needs.”

“And what is that?”

“Freedom to find himself. No suffocating entanglements, no meaningless breeder rituals. Someone he can count on to think what’s best for him even when shit hits the fan.”

Elrond looked mildly subdued and weary.

“Problems getting inside?” Brian stuck his tongue in cheek.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Kinney, but yes. I‘ll get some other place to stay, I’ll need to leave the Pitts tomorrow anyway.” Eugene gathered his violin case and began walking down the street, throwing a last vitriolic glance at Brian’s direction.

Brian’s eyes followed the distancing figure of the defeated looking violinist. Then he took out his phone and made a call.

“Theodore, I have a job for you. Get your car and get your flat ass at Liberty, pronto.”

Brian rolled his eyes on Ted’s bitching at the other end of the line. “Of course I know what time it is. You can get back to your wanking on Internet porn after you’re done. I need you to pick up a stray asshole of a violinist, get them a place to stay for the night, and make sure they get out of the Pitts tomorrow morning.”

The dig at porn might have been below the belt, but he had no interest spending half the night arguing about this. Fortunately Ted was quick on the uptake. “Yes it is. You think I make a habit of knowing fucking fiddlers? Now move your ass.” Brian gave instructions and only raised his brow when Theodore gave him the expected fuck you.

“You’re welcome. Just remember who pays your wages.” Brian closed the phone and pocketed it. Ted could be trusted to make sure there were no sudden gay bashings of asshole violinists happening tonight. Not that Brian cared that much, but Justin would be upset. Sunshine still had a soft spot for the fiddler somewhere in his big heart, no matter what he claimed about it to Brian.

Brian started towards the loft and his waiting non-conventional-boyfriend. Hopefully, after this, he never had to set eyes on Ethan Gold again.


End file.
